The present invention relates to a lifting and depositing device for transportable large containers, e.g. compartments or the like, with connecting longerons for the overhang beams which are approximately the height of the container, which can be attached perpendicular to the corner fittings of the large container, which carry rack and pinion jacks or the like, of which the winches or the like are provided on uprights for the large containers which can be raised and lowered along each upright, and the uprights can also have wheels.
A movable lifting and depositing device for transportable large containers is already known from German DE-OS No. 32 26 882. Here, however, in order to be able to adjust the wheels at the bottom ends of the uprights, or only the uprights, dependent upon the relevant loading conditions, to different width track gauges or spacings, additional reinforcements are required in the area of the overhang beams, and also the time required for attachment and detachment of the rack and pinion jack to and from a large container is correspondingly increased. Further time is required in that, for example, the connecting longerons and rack and pinion jacks must be turned around for lifting a large container from a truck and subsequent setting of the wheels on "narrow gauge".